1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, which transmits a signal through an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical module for transmitting or receiving a signal through an optical fiber which is equipped with a photoelectric (optical to electric or electric to optical) conversion element for converting electrical energy into optical energy, or optical energy into electrical energy has been known as disclosed by e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-95295 (JP-A-2011-95295).
The optical module disclosed by JP-A-2011-95295 includes plate-shaped first to fourth substrates, an IC substrate, and a connector for electrically connecting the optical module to another circuit device. The first substrate is mounted with a light emitting element or a light receiving element thereon. The IC substrate is provided with a circuit which transmits an electrical signal to the light emitting element, or a circuit that amplifies an electric signal of the light receiving element. The second substrate is provided with an insertion guide groove therein for an optical fiber to be inserted thereinto, so that the optical fiber inserted in the insertion guide groove is sandwiched between the second substrate and the third substrate. The IC substrate is installed in an extension direction of the optical fiber, so as to sandwich the first substrate between the IC substrate and the third substrate. That is, the third substrate, the first substrate, and the IC substrate are arranged in this order in the extension direction of the optical fiber. In addition, the first substrate, the third substrate, and the IC substrate are installed on an upper surface of a fourth substrate larger than each of these substrates and the connector is attached to a lower surface of the fourth substrate.